parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
TrainBoy43's Making of Percy and the Carnival (Michael Brandon).
TheLastDisneyToon in Dr. Seuss Beginner Video and Walt Disney Classics Cast: *Candace (Phineas and Ferb) as Herself *Stacy Hirano (Phineas and Ferb) as Herself *Genie (Aladdin) as Himself *Pikachu (Pokemon) as Himself *Francis (Oliver & Company) as Himself *Donald Duck (Disney) as Himself *Gargamel (The Smurfs) as Himself *Tick-Tock Crocodile Hudge Face of Wonders (Peter Pan) as Istelf *Jafar (Aladdin) as Himself *Iago (Aladdin) as Himself *Daria Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) as Herself *Jeremy (Phineas and Ferb) as Himself *Abu Elephant (Aladdin) as Himself *Magic Carpet Black Eye Mouth (Aladdin) as Istelf *Percival C. McLeach (The Rescuers Down Under) as Himself *Rhino Guards (Robin Hood) as Themselves *Golden Harp at the Window (Mickey and the Beanstalk) as Herself *The Gopssing Elephant (Dumbo) as Themselves *Huey, Dewey Louie and Webby (DuckTales the Movie Treasure Of the Lost Lamp) as Themselves *Megara (Hercules) as Herself *Star Butterfly (The Star vs Forces of Evil) as Herself *Jack and Jill (Babes in Toyland (Animated) as Themselves *Scooby Doo and Shaggy (Scooby Doo) as Themselves *Stromboli (Pinocchio) as Himself *Tigger Melon the Seller (Winnie the Pooh) as Himself *Frosty the Snowman Pot Seller as Himself *Wallace Nut Seller as Himself *Kariel Book Seller (ECA Noah Ark the Movie) as Herself *Pablo the Penguin Fish Seller (The Three Caballeros) as Himself *Ord Fire Eater (Dragon Tales) as Himself *Prince John Pie Lion (Robin Hood) as Himself *Dodger (Oliver and Company) as Himself *Hercules as Himself *Clown Face in the Box (Dumbo) as Himself *Roo (Winnie the Pooh) as Himself *Class Bird (Adventure in Music) as Themselves *Bugs Bunny (Looney Tunes) as Himself *Mushu (Mulan) as Himself *Emery Elizabeth, Marie Little Red Riding Hood and Heidi (Jetlag) as Themselves *Pink Elephants (Dumbo) as Themselves *Grace, Maggie and Mrs. Calloway (Home on the Range) as Themselves *Blue Fairy (Pinocchio) as Herself *Numel and Camperupt (Pokemon) as Themselves *Zebstrika and Blitzle (Pokemon) as Themselves *Daisy Duck (Disney) as Herself *Daisy Duck as Himself *Lion (Dumbo) as Himself *Casey Junior (Dumbo) as Himself *ALF as Himself *Skippy (Robin Hood) as Himself *Winnie the Pooh as Himself *Jungle Patrol (The Jungle Book) as Themselves *Peter Pan as Himself *Penguin (The Three Caballeros) as Themselves *Crysta (FernGully) as Herself *Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) as Himself *Garfield as Himself *Eeyore (Winnie the Pooh) as Himself *Sofia (Sofia the First) as Herself *Animal (Madagascar) as Themselves *Three Little Pigs (Disney) as Themselves *Yakko Wakko and Dot (Animaniacs) as Themselves *Owl (Winnie the Pooh) as Himself *Scrooge McDuck (DuckTales) as Himself *Professor Owl (Adventure in Music) as Himself *Radio (The Brave Little Toaster) as Himself *Tinker Bell (Peter Pan) as Herself *Digit (Cyberchase) as Himself *Dumbo the Elephant Pyrmaid as Himself *Mr. Stork (Dumbo) as Himself *Willie the Giant (Mickey and the Beanstalk) as *Monstro the Whale (Pinocchio) as Istelf *Fireside Girl (Phineas and Ferb) as Themselves *Genie Jafar (Aladdin) as Himself *Rafiki (The Lion King) as Himself Gallery: Candace.jpg|Candace Flynn Nice Feet as Herself Stacy Hirano.jpg|Stacy as Herself Genie.jpg|Genie as Himself Pikachu.png| Donald duck version.jpg| Jafar.jpg| Iago.jpg| Daria Dimple.png| Jeremy-1.jpg|Jeremy as Himself Wallace.jpg|Wallace Nut Seller as Himself Jetlag Landon.jpg|Landon as Himself Pablopic.png| Daffy Duck.jpg| Jeremy the Crow.jpg|Jeremy The Crow as Himself Baby Kermit.jpg|Baby Kermit as Himself Casey Junior (Dumbo).jpg|Casey Junior The Locomotive and Tender as Himself Elephant Abu.jpg|Elephant Abu as Himself Monstro.jpg|Monstro the Whale as Himself Fireside_Girls_promo_picture.jpg|Fireside Girls as Themselves Rafiki in The Lion King.jpg|Rafiki as Himself Category:TheLastDisneyToon Category:Aladdin Movies Category:Movies Spoof